1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to installation of windshields in vehicles and more specifically to a single technician large windshield installation tool, which eliminates the need for a second technician to install a windshield on a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a tool, which allows a single technician to install a windshield in a vehicle. Two technicians are required to install a large windshield in a vehicle. A first technician lifts one end of the windshield and the second technician lifts the other end of the windshield for installation and both place the windshield on the vehicle. The advantage of a single technician installation is half the labor cost of a two technician installation.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a single technician large windshield installation tool, which eliminates the need for a second technician to install a large windshield in a vehicle and allows a large windshield to be installed by a single technician in nearly the same amount of time as a two technician installation.